


In Another Life

by pink_jukebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has a sister, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Hunk (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), Princess Pidge | Katie Holt, Royals, keith is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox
Summary: “So,” Lance spoke after a few cold minutes of silence. “I’m going to miss you. Probably more than anyone else, but when I come back when we come back. I’m going to kiss you. I’m going to kiss you until you kiss back until everything is perfect because-” He stopped himself trying to hold back a loud, probably gross, sob.He looked at his own castle which lay directly across the land from Keith’s castle. His sad blue somehow fit with Keith’s angry red. Lance smiled sadly looking over to look into the other boy's red-tinted eyes.“Lance, please,” Keith choked up a little.Lance rubbed his thumb over the other boy’s knuckles softly.“Because I love you.” Keith connected their lips drinking up Lance’s final words.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Pidge/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this story is old and messy, but the point is there! I hope you enjoy it!

Lance, the eldest omegan prince of the wave kingdom, growled softly to himself as he pulled his small frame up the crumbling pebbles of the looming clif. His many friends were already seated at the top talking in awkward conversation. He slowly pushed his hands down into the ground of the top, and tried throwing his body over the top with a grunt. He lay on his back forcing his eyes to focus on the sky to keep from crying. Lance’s long tan legs dangled off the tall side as he held his arms behind his head in fake peace.

“You’re so slow,” Keith, the only alpha prince of the flame kingdom muttered as he moved his head in Lance’s view of the sky. 

Lance looked at the alpha with a smirk and raised his eyebrow. “I mean seriously we don’t have that much time!” Lance made a small movement to roll over but stopped defeated realizing there was no point in such a petty fight, even if it was Keith.

“Shut up please,” Lance growled softly with no malice as he finally closed his eyes to shield away from the silent somber air of their group. 

It wasn’t a big group by any means. They started as kids who were forced to be friends due to their parents bringing them to political meetings, but for years they had been coming together in their free time just to talk and play games.

“Guys, no arguing. This is the last time,” Hunk, the beta prince of Death, muttered from the other side of Lance. 

The omega peaked over to gaze at the beta who sat with his legs spread out straight as he drew in the dust with his finger. Hunk’s yellow tinted eyes were shiny with unshed tears. One last time Hunk had said. That was a phrase so commonly used as if everything was actually officially ending. This time it was the official ending for the whole group to be together. All of them looked at each other sadly. Lance pulled his legs off the cliff sitting up a bit trying to be serious, but as he hunched his shoulders he felt himself going from the prince he should be to the scared thirteen year old he really was.

“I swear to god if any little brats try to take our rock when we’re away,” Lance spoke softly, his voice croaking like the frogs scattered around the forest in the center of the kingdoms. “I mean it’ll only be, what, like five years?” 

He wasn’t normally the one to get emotional over things like this but as he looked over his closest friends the thought of leaving them completely broke his heart.

“Stop crying you wuss.”

Mia was the omega princess of Flames and the younger twin of Keith, and she certainly had the fire. 

The alpha looked over to his sister with a small smile. They wouldn’t even see each other for the next few years. For the next five years everyone in the group would be going to their endotype school. Mia and Lance to the omega, Pidge and Hunk to the beta, and Keith to the alpha. There would be no face to face communication between the group (except for Mia and Keith on big holidays) for five years. It was ridiculous. 

“Enough of this!” Pidge growled playfully. “It’s our last night here, not the last time seeing each other!” Even as she spoke her voice crumbled a bit. “Plus when we come back,” She tilted her head to the side glasses glaring in the setting sunlight. “We’ll be officially royal!” 

As a beta princess of the forest she forced the group to think more optimistically about everything.

“When we come back, Pigeon. We’ll be enemies.” Keith turned to the girl. 

They all sat in silence once again. Lance knew he could never call a war against Keith. There was no way he could when they had made so many memories together. Lance grabbed the alpha’s already calloused hand quickly scooting close to his side. These hands could ruin him one day.

“Let’s play a board game,” Hunk sighed, being the one, once again, to drag them over to another topic. 

\----------

The sun had disappeared below the wave kingdom’s castle forcing the kids to pull up lanterns to light their faces and their game. The heirs forgot about everything changing for one short game of Monopoly, but as some fell into debt and others became millionaires the fun was slipping away. The jokes about being bad future rulers held no humor anymore. They were enemies in the long run and even though this was just Monopoly none of the kids wanted to show weakness.

“I should be going home,” Hunk muttered after handing his last dollar over to Mia prolonging his movements wearily. “Long day tomorrow! I’ll see you guys in a few short years. Pidge I’ll make sure they room us together.”

Hunk couldn’t even bring up his head to meet anyone’s eyes but as he put his feet on the ledges starting to climb down the rock he couldn’t stop his body from shaking sobs as he hit the ground and ran. The weight of the situation finally fell upon them.

“My mom wants to hang out with me before I go, it’s really important to her. Only child left in the house.” Pidge bit her lip, smiling at her own game board. “Lance you keep the game, you’ve always been better at keeping things safe then me and.” She smiled brightly in the soft wavering light. “We can play it in a few short years.” 

Two down three left to go. No one heard Pidge as she stalked away but it was obvious she was crying before she touched the ground.

“Lance, the game’s over,” Keith said, meeting the other’s eyes for the first time that night. “I think we should head home.” 

“But, I was going to put my hotels on Boardwalk-”

“Lance,” Mia started. “I’ll clean up the game so you two can talk for a bit.” 

They two boys sat there watching Mia pick up the game. Neither moved from their spots and neither looked up from the clear ground as Mia disappeared over the side. “I’ll see you at home Keith!” Then it was two. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand again tightly looking around at the four kingdoms castles lighting up the world. Then he looked at Keith. Strong willed, clueless, funny, amazing Keith.

“So,” Lance spoke after a few cold minutes of silence. “I’m going to miss you. Probably more than anyone else, but when I come back, when we come back. I’m going to kiss you. I’m going to kiss you until you kiss back, until everything is perfect because-” He stopped himself trying to hold back a loud, probably gross, sob. 

He looked at his own castle which lay directly across the land from Keith’s castle. His sad blue somehow fit with Keith’s angry red. Lance smiled sadly looking over to look into the other boys red tinted eyes.

“Lance, please,” Keith choked up a little. 

Lance rubbed his thumb over the other boy’s knuckles softly.

“Because I love you.” Keith connected their lips drinking up Lance’s final words.

\----------

Lance’s back was positioned straight and he held his head high. Lance McClain, omegan Prince of Waves, future of a royal throne shook hands with each passing teacher. Each one had a look of relief in their eyes as they glanced at Lance for the last time. He really had made a mess of the school. Mia stood next to him with the same stoic expression her handshakes were faster and she was bouncing a bit. The Omega Academy of the Northern Four Kingdoms was emptying one more year of children all ready to go home. 

“We get to see everyone again Lance!” She whisper screamed Lance looked down, giving his best friend a happy smirk.

They had really grown up in the past five years. “Hunk, he sent me a letter last week. He told me that everything there was good, Shay is excited to meet us,” Mia rattled on about Hunk and his girlfriend. The two betas had met on the third day of first year. The Beta Academy was the only place anyone could date in those years, everyone was really careful not to let the Omega’s or Alpha’s near each other in the training years. “And Pidge! She made a new technology system for the castles. She really is so amazing Lance I miss her.” Mia got a dreamy look in her eye before lighting up again “Keith! My God, you should see him Lance. When we had christmas he got to come down this year. He’s really shaping up!” She stopped whispering her voice growing louder and louder as she continued to speak about her twin. Keith in years past wasn’t allowed home for bad behavior but since it was probably his last christmas without a mate they let him home, that’s what Mia had told Lance when they got back at least. 

“He hasn’t you know,” Lance started with a small stutter rubbing his warm ocean blue eyes trailing the specs of dust that drifted across their feet and out the open door of the academy. 

It’s been such a long time since they saw each other by this point in time he must have… 

“Moved on?” She was back to speaking low as more teachers filled the halls coming their way. “No, he wouldn’t. There’s no one he could move on with. You’re so dumb sometimes. Made some new friends though. He was the only one in our group to go to the alpha school, so he had to do everything himself.” 

Lance didn’t know what he would’ve done if Mia wasn’t here to help him. He was too frightened to go anywhere except class in the first few weeks, but Mia wouldn’t have it. “Shiro sent me a letter telling me that Keith’s already home,” They paused as a few teachers came down the row a little too excited that this class was leaving.

“Why didn’t Keith send it?” Lance’s voice was laced in worry. 

He hadn’t got any letters from Keith the whole time. Lance was more than surprised that Keith hadn’t tried to send him a letter through Mia.

“Keith wants it to be a surprise if you decide to stop at our castle before going home,” Mia said simply but she did that just to see Lance’s face light up. “I mean, Shiro already told him that you would want to go home but…”

“I was planning to see him at the ball, big one this year everyone will be dressed their best,” Lance spoke solemnly killing the brightness in his eyes. 

He wanted to see Keith. It would have been an amazing fairytale moment if it had been in private. Lance would step out of the car with Mia his hair messed up from sleeping on the ride home. Keith would be waiting on the steps for his sister in his pajamas. His jaw would drop at the sight of Lance, and Lance would blush as they hugged each other tightly. Keith would smell his clean prime omegan scent, and Lance would get to smell his grown musky alpha scent. Keith would immediately start where they left off with a powerful kiss. Lance shook his head violently. That’s not how he should greet someone he’s trying to court.

“I can’t wait for the ball,” She rattled off on the topic about all the food and the dancing. 

Lance had never been to a ball. Those were for when the royal children came back from the academy or if a royal wedding was taking place. They had one for Shiro when he came home, but Lance had been too young to go at the time so his first ball was going to be his own. “They’re putting us all together in one big one I heard that everybody from every kingdom is going to be there! And yes, that, of course, includes Keith.”

\----------

Keith wandered the large castle halls aimlessly for the past week, and even though it had been many months since he was roaming here with his sister it felt weird she wasn’t by his side. The alphas finished much sooner than both the omegas and the betas. His own omega sister would be coming home tonight. All omegas would be going home tonight. That meant he was going to be with Lance again. He had stopped in front of a large fountain remembering when he and Lance balanced on the moss decorated fountain wall that kept the water in. Lance’s eyes would always sparkle when he spoke of his family's large part of the kingdom and how they were water and how they were the reason the kingdoms would never go thirsty.

“Keith?” A soft voice came from behind the alpha and he turned, recognizing it to be his mother, Queen Isabella. “Your sister will be here soon, why aren’t you in better clothes.” She was back to fretting like always. Keith didn’t seem to think anything was wrong with his outfit.

“Mom it’s just Mia she wouldn’t care if I were wearing a garbage bag,” The boy walked forward rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his casual fit black shirt. 

The waters sweet splash behind him interrupting the silence making his thoughts drift back to the fine omega if only for a second.

“Listen to me Keith. Put a sash on right now.”

So Keith did the only thing he could do. He put on a sash.

\----------

“Lance oh my God!” Antonio, omega king of Waves, screamed.

Despite being a king he always valued his family over the judgement of the public. At first the kingdom was disgusted with the alpha queen choosing a lowly omega from the village. The omega, Antonio, had never gotten the normal training that was once only for royalty, but now open and free to all omega’s. He was clueless and improper, and the alpha queen had never felt love as strong for anyone else. Lance loved hearing how the kingdom came to adore Antonio’s love for his family and, of course, the story of how his parents met.

“Hi Ma.” Lance hugged his “mom” back tightly as they both attempted to hold back tears. 

After the unbelievably long flight from the school back home Lance came to find only his mother was standing on the steps in the dark. They went inside quietly before embracing.

“I do want to hear everything, child. Every last detail. Do you hear me?” Antonio moved them through the large castle to the private family kitchen.

It was modeled after Antonio’s childhood kitchen and Lance had always felt comfortable in the less distinguished domestic area. 

“Mama, it’s midnight.”

“I don’t care. The little devils are finally asleep and I have my baby all to myself for once!” Antonio yawned loudly bustling over to the coffee machine. “I haven’t seen you since Christmas and you expect me to just roll over and go to sleep. I don’t think so.” 

Lance smiled at the man before starting to talk.

“The only thing that’s really changed over the past few months is that we were allowed to bunk anywhere, and royalty was split from common folk. I had a few really good friends I made from our own village,” Lance rambled. 

Though he wanted his mother to go to sleep it felt nice to speak to someone about his schooling.

“Did you learn anything important or was it just about pleasing your alpha?” 

“Near the end it was all about pleasing your alpha.” Antonio rolled his eyes leaning forward on the kitchen table to look into his son's eyes.

“You don’t listen to any of that shit. Treat your alpha any way you want baby.” Antonio kissed Lance’s hairline softly.

Lance, of course, wanted to please his future alpha, but he also wanted to find an alpha as accepting and amazing as his alpha ‘father’, the queen of the Waves. “Rosalina and I love each other and not once have I bowed down to her and presented out of the bedroom.”

“Mom!” Lance whispered loudly with a giggle. 

Antonio laughed as well before giving off another mighty yawn. “Maybe we should actually go to bed. You know we have to start getting ready for the ball tomorrow.”

“I know you’re right Lancey, let’s go to bed. You know the kids are going to be all over you tomorrow I’m giving you the opportunity to talk to your dearest mother but no sleep is more important.”

“Mom you know it’s not like that,” Lance smiled at his mother's form as he began to exit the kitchen Lance following him slowly. 

“I know you just want to look your best for that alpha Flame prince,” Antonio said with one last flourish off his robe before making his way up the grand staircase to the bedrooms. 

Lance just shook his head and followed him in silence just like he had learned he must.

\----------

“Keith my favorite twin, how are thee this fine mornings?” Mia asked loudly, pushing her long hair back with a red ponytail holder. 

Keith sat at the counter, his arms sprawled out, his face pushed into the expensive red and white marble. He had gone out drinking with his older brother, Shiro, the night before. Mia was more than salty that her twin hadn’t been there to welcome her home from school. She had become even more salty to learn he went out drinking. If Lance had decided to come back with her it would have been a trainwreck.

“Mia, I know you’re mad at me. Do you want a hug or do you want to fight?” Keith groaned, moving his head so he could push his forehead into the table. 

Mia scouted around the family fridge for something to eat, but all the food was too fancy for her taste as always. Everything in the red castle was fancy even the private living room and kitchen that were just for the family’s eyes. Mia yearned for a family like Lance had. They all loved each other.

“I want you to know I’m going to tell Lance of your failure as an alpha to greet his own sister back home. He will never want to mate with you.” Mia watched a red blush climb up the boy’s neck. “You’re turning into a drunk my dear. You know the ball is tomorrow and you’re going to get wasted there?”

“Mia, my drinking habits are none of your business. I love you I really do, but if you talk to any omegas about me. It doesn’t matter if it’s Lance or not. I will push you down the grand staircase.” 

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t think you and Lance will be mated? You guys were made for each other. You confessed your love to each other in the center of Kingdom Woods the night before we left to make our dynamics perfect! You guys fell in love before he was a perfect omega and before you were a proper alpha!”

“Mia, we were thirteen. Please stop screaming my head hurts,” Keith moved his hands up to rub at his temples. 

Mia slammed two waters down in front of her brother. “If it was really love he fell in love with a stupid ignorant alpha and I fell in love with a disobedient omega.”

“We both know it was love. You deserve this Keith. You deserve a fairytale ending just as much as any of us,” Mia whispered by his ear as she patted his head. “Drink these waters and get ready to get fitted for your clothes. We have 26 hours before the ball starts.” 

“Yes, mom.”

“If I ever hear you call any omega disobedient ever again I’m going to beat your ass Kogane. All because you went to big private alpha school doesn’t mean you have to act like dad. Do whatever you think is right and don’t speak like one of those stupid alpha jocks who believe they are the better then the omegas and betas. I want you to be happy. Happiness comes before what mom and dad think.”

“Yes yes, Mia I understand it all. Go get fitted for your outfit mom is going to freak out if you’re not there on time. I can’t believe she didn’t stay up for you or at least wake you up.”

“Our family is too formal for things such as love Keithy you know this.” Mia left without an answer from Keith.

“I am aware.” Keith felt his sash across his body begin to burn his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, that's chapter one. I have more written, but I don't think if I'm going to post it. I would love to hear what you think or if you want more. If someone wants more I have no problem posting more, but lemme know!!!


End file.
